My New Life
by Uber Ghidorah
Summary: When a trainer looks into a Shedinja's back, his soul is sucked out, and he wakes up to find he is a Pokemon! How will he handle this? Reborn story. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Now, I wanted to add some things before we begin. First off, I picked Gastly as a reborn, because no one else has. I will as well try things not many people have, either. Second, a lot of thngs in my story will be based on Japanese mythology, or just based on Japanese stuff in general. I recently played Okami, and became hooked. Thirdly, you will see things like games and movies that are based on real games and movies, but with Pokemon twists to them, so expect them to show up.

Disclaimer: I don't know why everyone does this, but I don't own Pokemon. Only the OCs I use.

* * *

My New Life

Chapter 1

I was walking down the route, my Sneasel at my side, and my Chatot on my shoulder. I had four other Pokemon, but they were in their Pokeballs right now. My Sneasel was named Chill, and my Chatot was named Stac, short for Staccato. Stac was a Shiny Pokemon, and I liked the color more than I did normal Chatot. The only things that stayed the same were his frill and feet. Everything else was different. His head and tail were dark blue, and his beak was yellow. His body was a different color as well. His chest was a darker shade of yellow, and below it was regular blue. Finally, his wings were red. I called him Stac because he liked to hop, maybe just as much as flying. Chill was a Sneasel I that had apparently gotten lost from his group a long time ago, and I took care of him. After that, he didn't leave my side. No matter what happened, he would protect me. I sometimes wonder if he had it hard in his old group. My other Pokemon were a female Pikachu named Circuit, a Male Charmeleon named Torch, a female Treecko named Vine, and a female Corsola named Jewel. I had gotten about six badges now, and I was proud of getting them. Oh, by the way, my names Greg.

We were walking down the route leading towards Lilycove City, when a strange Pokemon crossed our path. It looked like a weird brown bug, with a halo over its head. I took out my Pokedex, and checked its data. It scanned the Pokemon, and said, "Shedinja, the Shed Pokemon. It is a discarded bug shell that came to life. Peering into the crack on its back is rumored to steal one's spirit." A Shedinja? This seemed like a rare Pokemon. I should capture it. The Shedinja hadn't noticed me, so I told Stac to attack with Steel Wing. Stac's wings glowed white, and it struck the Shedinja. However, nothing happened. Shedinja saw Stac and it's claws turned black. It used a Night Slash and struck Stac, surprising the Chatot with its power and speed. Stac rose into the air, and I burst out from the bushes. "Stac, use Night Shade!" Stac's eyes glowed black, and a jagged beam of darkness blasted towards the Shedinja, knocking it out, since it had very little health. I rushed over to the Shedinja, picking it up. "I hope you're alright." I then noticed the Shedinja was facing the other direction, the hole in its back facing towards me. Suddenly, I felt weightless, and being lifted from something heavy. I glanced around, and saw my body fall over, a glazed look in its eyes. Wait, my body? That means my soul's being sucked out of it. I glance around, and saw I was headed towards the Shedinja's back. I tried fighting it, but it was no use. I was sucked into the empty blackness.

At first, there was nothing but darkness. Suddenly, I heard a giggle from somewhere, and a flash of pink sprung out at me. The next thing I knew, I was in some sort of capsule. I was claustrophobic, so I tried to get out. I pushed against the walls, and soon, I heard a crack. I pushed against where I heard the sound, and soon, I burst through the egg. The light blinded me, and I tried to shield my eyes with my hands. Unfortunately, that's the first thing I noticed. I didn't have hands. What was there was a something like a large blue gas. The good thing was, it shielded some of the sun's rays. When I grew accustomed with the sun, I looked around. The first thing I saw was what I managed to break free from. It was egg-shaped, and was black with specks of purple. It was an egg. This managed to freak me out a little, and I looked around some more. I noticed a little pond, and floated over to it. Floated? I looked down, and saw I had no legs, just more of that strange gas. What was I? When I looked into the pond, my reflection answered that question. I saw a black ball surrounded by a blue gas, which swirled around me. I had large eyes with a small pupil. My mouth had fangs pointing down from it. I screamed. I had become a Gastly, and a shiny Gastly at that. With this, I fainted. Unaware of what was going on around me, someone or something sniffed me, then picked me up, and carried me off.


	2. Chapter 2

My New Life

Chapter 2

I woke up and opened my eyes groggily. I was laying down on what seemed to feel like grass. I looked around and noticed a shape not that far from me. I slowly got up and got a closer look at it. It was long and slender. It was white brown stripes, and had some fur that stood up near the end. It had two long claws on each end of its front legs, as well as its back legs. It was a Linoone. I thought to myself, _How could a Linoone actually carry me here? I'm a Ghost Type, and this Linoone's a normal type. We shouldn't even be able to touch each other. And why would it bring me here anyways? Does it want to hurt me? I better get out of here before it wakes up._ I looked around my surroundings, and noticed I was in a burrow. I saw a small tunnel going up and saw light coming from it. As I started floating towards it, I heard a voice say, "So, you're awake." I turned around, and saw the Linoone getting up, its blue eyes open and looking at me. I panicked, and quickly floated towards the exit. However, the Linoone was too quick, and easily blocked my escape. I floated towards the other end of the burrow, seeing I had nowhere to go. I started crying and floated down, landing on the grass spread over the dirt of the burrow. "Please don't hurt me! I don't know where I am or what happened to me! I'm just a little Gastly! Have mercy!"

The Linoone slowly walked up to me, and looked at me. It sniffed me, which surprised me a little. What it did next surprised me even more. It licked my cheek, like a mother would to her young. "I'm not going to hurt you, little one. I'm going to take care of you." I was speechless at this. According to how its voice sounded, it was a female adult. "W-why would a Normal type Pokemon want to take care of a Ghost type? How would that work?" "It'll work somehow. Besides, I lost my little ones recently, and when I saw you, I couldn't leave you out here. There are Dusclops in these parts." I gave her a funny look. "What's so bad about Dusclops?" She gave me a startled look. "I thought all Gastly knew. Dusclops eat will-o-wisps, and Gastly are among will-o-wisps on their menu, since they are so similar." My body turned white, since I was just a floating ball. The Linoone saw this and curled up around me. "Don't worry, little one. I'll keep you safe." "My name is Greg." The Linoone looked at me funny. "That's a strange name for a Gastly. But it's fine. Greg it is." She then went back to sleep, and as I started drifting to sleep, I felt safe around the Linoone.

For the next few weeks, my new mom taught me everything she could. Of course, being opposing types didn't exactly help much, but she taught me certain stuff. For one thing, I was able to learn how to use my attacks, since most of them were Ghost type moves. I had learned Lick, Night Shade, and Hypnosis. Of course, Hypnosis was the only attack that affected my mom, but it was fine. She also taught me things like tracking and knowing which berries and plants were useful. Basic survival stuff, but it was all very useful. Tracking could be really hard, especially footprints. I didn't have a Pokedex anymore, so I'd had to learn it by experience. All in all, it was one of the best times of my new life. Then one day, everything changed. My new mom was training me to improve my speed by running, having me try to keep up. I can honestly say it was a little hard since Linoone can get over 60 mph. Suddenly she stopped. As I caught up with her, she was looking at the ground. "What's wrong, Mom?" As I looked towards where she was facing, my face became panicked. "Is that a-" She nodded. "A Dusclops footprint. And it looks like it is pretty big. We better get out of here." We started to run back towards the burrow. When we got into a clearing, something suddenly hit Linoone, knocking her into a tree. "Mom!" She seemed knocked out, lying in front of the tree she was knocked into. I looked to see what had hurt her. I was instantly scared, as I saw a large Dusclops. It was larger than normal, around 6 feet in height. It looked like a mummy with a single eye. It had three teeth, and it had what looked like bandage ends on its back. It was eyeing me hungrily, and starting walking towards me. "Now that the Linoone's out of the way, I can have my feast."

I tried fighting back with a Lick attack, but it just grabbed me and threw me to the ground. When I tried to get back up, its hand glowed and it used Gravity. I could feel tons of pressure bearing down on me, as I was being forced to the floor. I felt like I was being compressed in a car compactor. The Dusclops chuckled and used Earthquake. Normally, I would just float above it and avoid it completely using my Levitate ability. However, since Gravity was in affect, it was forcing me to the ground. Thus, I got the full blast of the attack. Since I was a Poison type as well, I could only describe the sensation in four words: It hurt like hell. I was flung backwards and landed on the ground, to the brink of passing out. It walked up to me and grabbed me, lifting me up to its face. "Now, I shall devour you, succulent morsel." As it started to bring me closer and open its mouth, I closed my eyes and waited for my demise to come.


	3. Chapter 3

My New Life

Chapter 3

I waited for my life to end, to be eaten by the Dusclops. However, instead I heard a scream, felt the wind on my face, and felt the grass on the floor. I opened my eyes, and saw my Linoone mom facing the Dusclops. Her claws were glowing black surrounded by purple. She'd used Shadow claw to free me. The Dusclops was waving his hands. Apparently, that was where she struck him. She sniffed him, and rushed at the Dusclops. Her claws had glowed white, and she used Slash on him. At first, the Dusclops looked confident, but that was before she hit him. He roared in pain as she struck him. "How did you do that," said the Dusclops, before she used Slash again. "Simple. I used Odor Sleuth. That makes me able to touch Ghost types." It all made sense. How she was able to carry me and help train me and everything else she did. She'd used Odor Sleuth. That's what that sniffing was all about. I noticed her gaining a swirling aura of purple, with surging yellow lines. She was using Giga Impact! She rushed at the Dusclops, who was still recovering from the last Slash attack. It slammed into him, and knocked him into a tree. The Linoone was panting, since Giga Impact takes a lot out of a Pokemon. The Dusclops got back up, and stared with hatred at Linoone. It had interrupted its meal, and it wasn't going to take that.

The Dusclops used Gravity, causing tons of pressure to press on the Linoone. She screamed, the pressure becoming too much to bear. Then, the Dusclops used Earthquake, knocking her towards a tree. She tried to get up, but the Dusclops wasn't going to let her. It rushed up to her, and fired a Hyper Beam at point-blank. She screamed in intense agony, as pieces of fur were burned off, and flew straight into a tree, and bounced off of it, landing a few inches from it. She tried to get up again, but collapsed. The Dusclops walked over to her, and smiled evilly. "Oh no," it said, a nasty grin on its face. "I'm not finished with you yet." He then used Gravity, but instead of my mom, he aimed it for the large tree she had bounced off of. The sheer pressure on it caused it to break under the tremendous force pushing on it. What happened next would be implanted in my memory forever.

The tree splintered at the stump, and the Dusclops put more pressure on the side he was facing. He then got out of the way, not wanting to get hit by the tree. Unfortunately, my Linoone mom wasn't so lucky. The tree came crashing down, right on top of her. When it landed, she screamed in a way no living thing should ever have to scream. I was sure that bones had been broken. The Dusclops went right up to her face and scowled. "Now to get rid of you permanently." It then did something so horrible, I couldn't ever forgive him. His hands balled into fists, glowed white from a Brick Break attack, and started pounding away at her face. I could only stay there as he beat her face over and over. She soon started bleeding. At this point, I couldn't stand any more of this. I floated up, and rushed at the Dusclops. He noticed this, and turned to face me. Unfortunately, the Odor Sleuth that my Linoone mom had used to get me away from the Dusclops was still in affect, and he knocked me aside with a Brick Break. I got back up, and looked at the Dusclops with intense hatred. "Don't you dare hurt my mother again!" I concentrated the gas around me onto my left side, and it grew out to resemble an arm, or at least something similar to an arm. It crackled with electricity and I shoved the electricity-charged gas at the Dusclops. He screamed in pain as he was electrocuted, and then flew back, dragging on the ground. He looked at me, incredibly shocked. I was just as shocked as him. A Gastly, a ghost type with no hands, had just used Thunderpunch.

As surprised as we all were, I wasn't going to let the Dusclops get an opening. I started charging up for another Thunderpunch, but the Dusclops got back in the game as well. He used Gravity on me, forcing me to the ground and unable to charge my Thunderpunch anymore. I looked at the Dusclops, to find him standing over me, charging a Hyper Beam. "If I can't eat you, I'll just destroy you." Soon the Hyper Beam was at max charge. As it was about to fire it, some sort of black beam hit him, causing him to stumble and fire the Hyper Beam into the sky. "Who did that," the Dusclops snarled, looking to see who had fired the attack. He soon stopped, and turned somewhere else. I looked as well, now freed from the Gravity. There, floating near the end of the battlefield was another Gastly. She fired another Night Shade at the Dusclops, but it dodged it. Fortunately, I was floating now, and I fired my own Night Shade, which the Dusclops didn't see coming. With this, the new Gastly fired its own Night Shade at the Dusclops. The Dusclops couldn't take much more of this; it needed to get away. It used Gravity on both me and the other Gastly, who were slammed into the ground. "I'll let you live for now," said the Dusclops, "just because I don't like eating things that put up this much fight." The Dusclops then stormed off through the trees.

As soon as it disappeared, the Gravity was lifted. I started going after the Dusclops, but realized how futile it was by this point. I turned to the other Gastly, but it was gone. I then remembered my Linoone mom. I floated over to her, and floated down to her level. She was bleeding badly from the tree and the punches to her face, and her breathing was short and rattled. I tried to lift the tree off of her, but it was no use. "It's no use, Greg," my mom said. "It's my time to go." Tears started flowing down from my eyes. "No…you can't go yet…you're supposed to take care of me…" She looked up me weakly. "You're old enough to go out on your own now…do what you want with your life." "I know you're not my real mom, but I love you like one anyways, mom." I gave her a hug, holding tight like she wouldn't leave this world if I didn't let go. "You can call me Kyara now, Greg. I'm not your mom anymore." My tears dripped on her face as I cried. "You'll always be my mom." Kyara smiled one last time. "Thank you, Greg. You'll always be my son." Then, her breathing stopped.

I passed through her at that point. The Odor Sleuth had worn off. I just laid there and cried. I sensed someone nearby, and quickly turned around. It was the other Gastly from before, but now it was standing still, so I could get a better look at it. It had eyelashes, and it looked like it was wearing eye shadow. "I'm sorry," it said in a feminine voice. It was a girl Gastly. "For what," I asked. "You didn't d-" I wasn't able to finish my sentence, as she used Lick on me, causing me to become paralyzed and fall to the ground. "Nice work," I heard a girl say. I looked towards whoever said that, and started to panic. There was a human girl standing there now, and by the look of the Pokeballs on her belt, I'd say a Trainer. She had long black hair wrapped up in a ponytail, and had green eyes. She had a black bow on the left side of her head. She was wearing a gold-colored T-shirt, and had black shorts on. She wore sandals, instead of the running shoes most trainers have. She had a Poketch on, as well as a backpack instead of a fanny pack most girl trainers had. "A Shiny Gastly," she said in excitement. "I've got to catch this." She brought out a Pokeball, but it wasn't a normal Pokeball. It the only difference was that on the top, it at a chain of black balls encased in yellow balls. It was a Repeat Ball. This trainer knew what she was doing. She already had a Gastly, so this would work three times as well. "Go, Repeat Ball!" Time seemed to slow down as she threw the Repeat Ball. I could only wait and watch as the Repeat Ball hit me and I was sucked inside. I disappeared in a flash of red light, and was sucked inside the Pokeball.

Inside, I looked around. It looked like I was in a sphere prison. I noticed a red light and realized it was where the button was on the surface of the Repeat Ball. I tried ramming it, but it was solid. Then, the red light vanished. I felt the Repeat Ball being picked up, and heard, "Alright, I caught it." It was then that I knew. My heart sunk as the enormity of the situation clicked in my head. I had been captured.


	4. Chapter 4

My New Life

Chapter 4

Soon, I was let out of my Repeat Ball, and I looked around. We were at a Pokemon Center, and at one of the benches at the wall. Two other Pokemon were there as well, one of them being the Gastly from earlier. "Hello there, little Gastly," said my trainer, who seemed happy. "Welcome to the team. My name is Sally. This is my Ninjask, Shi." She motioned to the bug Pokemon. It looked like a cicada, but with a golden ninja-like mask. It bowed and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you." Apparently it was a male. "And this," said Sally, motioning to the Gastly, "is my Gastly, Ginger." I gave a weird look at the Gastly. "Your name is Ginger? Ginger the Gastly?" She looked a little annoyed by this, and said, "Well, it's my name, so don't go dissing it." Sally looked carefully at me. "Now I need to give you a name…how about Geist?" I thought about it. It was a pretty cool name. I nodded, liking the name. "Geist it is," said Sally. It was then that I realized what just happened. I got caught up in introductions, that I made a mistake. I would be known by a name someone other than my friends or family gave me, which would mean I had just accepted being the property of another.

I floated lower to the ground, with a sad look on my face. "You alright, Geist?" I looked up, and saw Ginger looking at me, concern in her eyes. I looked back at her, without much emotion in my eyes. "I just lost someone precious to me, and I was just captured. How do you think I would feel?" She floated closer to me, a hint of sadness in her eyes. "I honestly don't know how you would be feeling. I was born and raised in the same village that Sally was. I've also never lost anyone precious to me yet. But it's not so bad. Sally is a great trainer, and cares about all of her Pokemon. Cheer up, cutie." At this, I looked at her, surprised. "What was that last part?" Realizing she said that last part out loud, she quickly turned her face to the side, blushing, and said, "Nothing." Wondering if I heard what I thought I heard, but not worrying about it at the moment, I remembered the other stuff she said, and floated back to how I was before. "You know what? You're right. I can't worry about this now. I got to toughen up and be a man about this. Thanks, Ginger." It was then I noticed a movie playing on the TV and rushed over to it, mesmerized with it. "What's that you're watching there, Geist?" Shi and Ginger floated up behind me, but I was too entranced with the movie to turn my body. "Only one of the best movies of all time! Tyranizilla!" They looked at the movie with me. It was about a giant radioactive Tyranitar who was attacking the humans and destroying the city. They seemed a little interested, but not as much as me. We spent the rest of the night watching it, and afterwards we went to sleep in one of the rooms at the Pokemon Center.

The Dusclops from earlier was walking through the trees, literally phasing through them. He was tired, and was still in pain from that previous battle. Suddenly, he heard a sound. He looked around, but didn't see anyone. "Up here." The Dusclops looked up, and was shocked to see an Abra dangling from a tree branch, grasping onto it with his toes. "Nemuri! What are you doing here?" The Abra known as Nemuri let go of the branch and jumped down, flipping and landing on its feet. It looked strange, as it wasn't sitting, but standing. Also, it was a myriad of colors, thanks to what it was wearing. It had two blue anklets, an orange belt, a yellow band on his left arm, a red bracer on his right arm, and a green weight on his tail. "Nice to see you as well, Tomb. I'm here because Luke wants to see you." The Dusclops known as Tomb was freaking out inside for two reasons. The first was Nemuri. Nemuri was unlike other Abra. While most Abra would be asleep for about 18 hours a day, but still capable of battle, Nemuri would only sleep when he needed to. In fact, he was an excellent fighter, and would move around as such. However, like all Abra, his eyes were always closed, so it was hard to tell if he actually was asleep or not. Nemuri was a mystery to most Pokemon and humans. The other reason Tomb was freaking out was because of what Nemuri had said. Luke wanted to see him. That was usually never good. Luke must have found out that he had been beaten. By a Gastly, no less. He accepted that he was most likely going to be killed for this, and nodded his head. "Good," Nemuri said. "I'd rather not have to take you by force. Let's go." Nemuri grabbed one of the wraps on Tomb's back, and they disappeared using Teleport.

As everyone lay asleep, I was on the roof, looking at the stars. It had been a few weeks since I was turned into a Pokemon, and was a day after I was captured. I didn't want to be captured, but I had been forced to. Still, the others weren't that bad. Shi was by far the smartest of the group. He gave good advice to me, and tried to ask about my past, but I told him I wasn't ready. He told me his, of course. Apparently, his parents hadn't been Ninjask, but Nincada. His parents were underage, and weren't ready to take care of a kid, so ditched him soon after his birth. He was on his own until he came across a library. He snuck in there and became fascinated with learning, as well as battling. At first he snuck in repeatedly, but the librarian soon found him, but seeing he was still a kid, took pity and let him stay. Soon, he became a regular, and even got a library card. That was the part that weirded me out the most. He evolved some time after, and left the Shedinja that came from the evolution while it was still a regular shell.

Eventually, Sally caught him and he put everything he learned into use for her. Ginger was a little shy around me, but still interacted with me. She never talked about her past much, but I know she was raised in the same place as Sally. I sighed, wondering if I'd ever get my past life back. Suddenly, I heard a giggling, and looked up. There, I saw Mew, in all its pink glory. "Hello, Greg! It's been a bit." I remembered that giggling. "Yes, it was I. I saved you and turned you into a Gastly." Mew was reading my mind, apparently. I finally found my voice. "Why'd you do that?" Mew giggled, and flipped. "Oh, come on. No one wants to be in a Shedinja. Really, it's like a living hell. Never been in one myself, but I hear it's horrible. Plus, I'm here to tell you that if you prove yourself, you can become human again, as well as get your old body back." I floated up to Mew's face and stared at him, freaking him out. "Whoa, personal space." "Tell me how to prove myself!" Mew disappeared, and reappeared in the air. "That's for me to know and you to find out. I'll see you later. Bye!" With that, Mew was gone. I floated back inside, and lay on a pillow. I could be me again. Just the thought put me at ease back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

My New Life

Chapter 5

I was feeling much happier now that I found out I could go back to normal again sometime in the future. While we traveled, I would occasionally look at ginger and catch her staring at me for a second or two, before looking to the side or flying behind Shi. I didn't think much of it at the time, so I didn't bother with it. After a few days, Sally said, "I need to get a new Pokemon. I mean, I have a good team here, but if someone used a Ghost type or something like that, I'm freaking screwed." She had a point. There were two Ghost Pokemon, both the same kind of Pokemon, and a Ninjask, a Bug type. Shi could handle Dark and Psychic types, but Ghost Types would have the advantage over him, as well as us. It would be especially bad if we came up against a Skuntank, which was a Poison-Dark type, as well as knowing Flamethrower (how they learn it, I do **not** want to know). Soon, we stopped by a grove of trees and had lunch. It was a real tough time trying to hold the food, seeing as I had no arms. However, Ginger, with her natural Pokemon skills, was able to hold the food in the gas around her and eat it. "How do you do that," I asked her.

She looked at me like I was an idiot. "You're kidding, right? All Gastly know how to do this. They're parents teach them." I looked at her, a little hurt. "Well, my parents weren't around. When I was born, I was all alone." She stared down at the ground, a little sad. "Oh…I didn't know…." Then she instantly perked up. "I'll teach you, then!" "Thanks, Ginger." She turned away for a few seconds. When she turned, I thought a saw a hint of a blush. When she turned around again, it was gone. "Well, it's actually quite simple. All you have to do is think about holding it, and the gas will do the rest." I used my willpower to envision me holding the rice ball, and reached out. When I opened my eyes, the rice ball was being held inside the swirling mist. "Awesome! I can use this to hold anything!" Ginger brightened up, but had to bring me down, so that made her sad. "Actually, it doesn't work with living things, like humans and Pokemon, unless they're Ghost types. It doesn't make sense to me, but that's the way the world works." I could actually understand that. Since we're ghosts, we usually don't have a true solid form, and thus, would just phase through solid matter. Of course, certain attacks temporarily nullified that, and I seriously hoped we would get a Pokemon that would know one of those moves on Sally's team. It would help if any new Pokemon got on our team.

It was at that moment that I thought I heard something. I saw the others were busy eating, so I started to leave. I hid in a bush and looked back to see if anyone noticed I was gone. Thankfully, they didn't. I hurried off towards the sound I heard, which was, strangely, humming. I continued onwards, floating silently, until I came to a small clearing. When I got there, the first thing I noticed was a huge tree. It was big enough for a Snorlax to live in without destroying it. There were tons of Pokemon around it, a lot of them grass and bug types. The second thing I noticed was the red fox sitting a good ways from it. It was a Vulpix, and it was the only fire type around. It had a barrette in its hair, and a bag on it's back. The bag was the classic bandit bag, which was green with white spirals. Next to it was a box that had paintbrushes in them, all different colors. In it's mouth, was a paintbrush with green on it. It kept looking up and down from the tree, each time adding more brushstrokes to the paper in front of it. Eventually, it stopped and looked at its work. I floated above its head and looked as well. It was an excellent representation of the tree in front of us, complete with Pokemon. "That's really good," I said, scaring the crap out of it and causing it to jump and fall on its back, a foot away and heart pounding. It got up and gave me a death glare. "What the hell was that for?!" Obviously, from the femininity in its voice, it was female. "I know you're a Ghost Pokemon, but you could have actually killed me! Why did you scare me like that?!" I bowed my head, which confused her. "I'm sorry," I said, confusing her even more. "I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that. It was an accident." She put away her stuff, and walked up to me. "A ghost type apologizing for scaring someone? Now I've seen everything." As I lifted my head up, I got a better look at her. She looked like any other Vulpix, except her tails had weird colors on the end. Probably from paint of something. The barrette had a small, plastic nine-pronged sword decoration on it. "Well," said the Vulpix, smiling, "I forgive you. Just don't do it again. What's your name? Mine's Firei." I looked at her with a smile. "My name's Geist."

We talked for what seemed like forever. I even told her I was human. She was a little surprised, but got over it quickly. Soon, though, I heard the others calling for me. I then had an idea. "Hey, Firei. Want to come along with my trainer and I? We could use someone like you on the team." She thought about for a moment, and then shrugged. "Why not? It might be fun. Plus, I can get more paintings done." As we got back to the others, Ginger zoomed up and gave me a hug. "I was so worried! Next time tell me when you leave! I-" She then realized she was hugging me, then hid behind Shi. Sally noticed Firei and said, "Geist, you found a Vulpix? Great job!" She then brought out a Net Ball, and through it at the Vulpix. Amazingly, it caught Firei. Sally then let Firei out of the Net Ball, and Firei shuddered. "That wasn't a pleasant feeling." Sally pondered for a second. "You need a new name. I'm thinking…Kit." At first, Firei looked like she was going to explode, then pondered about it, then smiled. "I like it." Sally, not being able to actually understand the newly dubbed Kit, still got the jist of it. "Alright, let's get going!" So we set off, to where, I don't know.

Tomb was walking towards Luke's hut, Nemuri behind him. He could tell exactly where to go, because it was slightly bigger than the other huts, and had sentinels guarding the entrance. As he approached the hut, he saw a Rhyperior and Sceptile guarding the entrance. Now, Luke was smart, as he changed his sentinels every day, in case someone figured out how to get by them. As they looked a Tomb, Nemuri addressed them and said, "Luke has requested the presence of Tomb." They nodded, and stepped aside, allowing them to enter. As they entered, they saw it was dark in most of the room. The only torches were by the end of the hut. They illuminated a Pokemon sitting in a throne. It was a Honchkrow. On his left, was a Gallade, with a scar extending from his left eye, which was still able to see, all the way down to his knee. On the Honchkrow's right, was a Shedinja. It just floated there, not moving at all. "Alpha Luke," said Nemuri, as he bowed, "Tomb is here, as you requested." The Honchkrow looked towards them, and smiled. "Excellent job as always, Nemuri." Nemuri nodded, and walked towards the wall, leaning on it. "Now, Tomb," said Luke, staring coldly at the frightened Dusclops. "It has come to my attention, that you have been beaten by two Gastlies and a Linoone. This is unacceptable. Before I cast down judgment on you, you may tell me anything that might benefit to your life."

Tomb nodded and said, "Well, sir, I wasn't exactly beaten by the Linoone. I made sure it would die." The Honchkrow picked up a pebble in between his two end feathers, and held it like fingers. "To be honest, you are not helping your cause much. That means just the Gastly beat you. That's not very flattering to you." The Dusclops started shaking. "But Alpha, the second Gastly sneaked up on me, and helped the other Gastly gang up on me." Luke then crushed the pebble. "You should have been paying attention better, then. What makes you think you deserve to live now?" Tomb was now shivering and sweat started trickling down (how it did that was beyond anyone but it). "W-well, t-t-the Gastly was sh-shiny, and s-s-s-surprised me when it used Thunderpunch, ho-howev-ver, it wasn-n't e-en-nough to get the upper-rh-and-d." At the mention of the Thunderpunch, Luke looked intrigued. "A Gastly using Thunderpunch? That information intrigues me, Tomb. And you say it was shiny as well?" Tomb nodded. Luke picked up a strange tattered gray cloth, and twirled it in his feathers. "This information interests me. A Gastly using Thunderpunch might be a good addition to my clan. Do you know where it is?" Tomb shook his head. "Probably with a trainer by now. No trainer could resist a prize like that." Luke thought for a moment before saying, "We'll just have to steal the Gastly if it is with a trainer. Of course, we'll have to find it first. Nemuri, look for this Gastly and report back if it is with a trainer or not, and any Pokemon that accompany it. I'm counting on you." Nemuri nodded, and disappeared in an instant. Luke looked at Tomb, who was still shaking. "Well, Tomb, this one bit of information has spared your life. Your humiliating defeat actually gave me some useful information." Tomb stopped shivering, and was grateful that he wouldn't die. "Thank you sir." "As a reward," said Luke, tossing the cloth to Tomb, "you may have this. You may choose when to use this, but only if and when this Gastly evolves. Otherwise, save it for later. You may go." Tomb nodded, hurrying out of the hut, the cloth in his hands.

Luke turned to the Gallade. "Any news from the other clan sites, Caesar?" The Gallade, known as Caesar, shook his head. "Not much, except the Beedrill squads are performing more then they usually do." Luke pondered on this. "The humans are growing more courageous. How I despise them. They claim everything as theirs, and take it whenever they want. How pitiful and stupid they are." Then Luke looked towards the Shedinja. "Nobody, anything happen with you?" The Shedinja, named Nobody, turned towards the Honchkrow, the first movement it made since Tomb and Nemuri showed up. "Well," Nobody said in an emotionless voice, "I was almost captured by a Trainer. Before you say anything, Luke, his Chatot surprised me with its Nights Shade attack." Luke said, "You mean that group of Pokemon you had chained up with the help of the bugs belonged to a human?" "Yes," said Nobody, still emotionless. "That's why they were tied up." Luke looked surprised, and asked, "Won't the trainer come looking for his Pokemon?" Shedinja chuckled, which was very rare. "No. He looked into my back." Luke started chuckling. "That's amusing. I would have paid to see that!"


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this is so late. I had a crapload of stuff going on. I went to Disneyland, went to a camp at UCLA for a week, and now we have a Japanese girl named Chizuru staying at our house for a month. Also, I've been get a few small cases of writer's block lately, but I vividly remember the next part, as I've already imagined it, so hopefully the next part won't be so long.

* * *

My New Life

Chapter 6

Nemuri appeared in a tree, at the very top. He was sure that this was where that Gastly was. He could sense it. He hurried and climbed down to a level where he could see below the trees, and sure enough, there was the Gastly and his group. Two of the Pokemon were having a sparring session with each other. They were a Vulpix and a Ninjask. The Vulpix was launching Flamethrowers while the Ninjask was evading them. Suddenly, the Vulpix charged up a glowing green ball, and launched it at the Ninjask, which was hit by it. This surprised Nemuri. A Vulpix that knew Energy Ball? Maybe there were more Pokemon besides the Gastly that were worth finding out about. Nemuri sat down on a sturdy branch to watch.

Kit and Shi were both panting, having been training for about twenty minutes. They didn't notice someone else watching them, so they kept on going. Eventually, they became too tired to continue, so the group decided to have dinner. As they sat down to eat, Kit asked, "What exactly is the point of our journey?" I was curious about that as well. I had never actually asked Ginger or Shi, so I didn't know either. I didn't even know what region we were in. Shi decided to answer this question. "Well, in order to understand it, you first have to know that Sally here comes from a small village in Sinnoh, which is the region we are in right now." Well, that answered one question. We were in Sinnoh. That was a good bit away from Johto, where I was from, or Hoenn, which is where I decided to go for my badges. "Well, recently, her village discovered that some legendary Pokemon not normally seen here have been discovered all around the region. They believe it's the legendary dogs. So she and two others from the village have been sent to find these legendaries and gather a piece of their flowing manes in a special jar." Now my jaw was (metaphorically) hitting the ground.

"You mean the three legendary dogs?! The ones that are rumored to have been created by Ho-oh from the remains of dead Pokemon?! The ones that roam everywhere and are faster than an Electrode?! Those legendaries?!" Shi nodded, wondering how in the world I knew so much about them, when I was barely a month old. However, Kit and Ginger, being the girls they were, were fantasizing about meeting one of the legendary dogs. Kit was blushing as she said, "I hope it's Entei. He's so manly. Any girl would do anything to be with him." Ginger wasn't blushing, but still entranced. "I hope it's Suicune. He is so cool, and he can easily defeat many of the other legendaries." In my honest opinion, I hoped it was the final one, Raikou. I'm a sucker for Pokemon that don't get enough credit, and of the three, Raikou was that one. Since people barely see him, people think he's just a myth, and so people don't usually think twice about him. That would be hurtful for any Pokemon, and I bet Raikou would want some attention. Or maybe not. I at least want the honor of saying I met, or even battled with, Raikou.

Nemuri had had enough, and he teleported back to the main clan village. He had teleported to the entrance, and had to make sure the Beedrills didn't attack him on the spot. He confirmed to them who he was, and continued onwards. As he was almost at the alpha's hut, he spotted a lonely Murkrow, who looked rather down and lonely. Everyone knew her as Ruby, and there was a reason why almost no one in the village would go near her. She was Luke's daughter. The guys especially didn't go near her, because most males who went out with her had a habit of disappearing quite suddenly. However, Nemuri was one of the few who actually talked to her, since he was trusted around her. Heck, he'd helped raise her. However, he'd make her feel better later. Right now, he had to talk with Luke. He went past the sentries, who allowed him in, and kneeled before Luke. Luke looked at him and said, "Rise, Nemuri. What news do you have on the Gastly?" Nemuri stood up and crossed his arms. "Well, sir, it's not just the Gastly, put most of the team, that should impress you. There is a Vulpix which knows Energy Ball, and the Ninjask is very knowledgeable about things like legends and human ways." Luke pondered this, and said, "Intriguing. I shall definitely have to study them more. Now, of the Gastly?" Nemuri shook his head. "I wasn't there in time to see him battle. But I shall return soon." Luke raised an eyebrow. "You haven't bothered to return to view a specific Pokemon, save for a few here and in other clan villages. What is it that makes this Gastly special, aside from his Thunderpunch and shiny coloring?" Nemuri looked completely serious now. "He knows things. He is only a month old, yet knows of the legendary dogs, and how they were created. And I doubt anyone taught him of them at his age. I wish to learn more about why he knows these things." Luke looked taken aback at this knowledge, but quickly composed himself and said, "Very well. You may return to your observations. And make sure you find out everything you need." Nemuri nodded, and walked outside to cheer Ruby up.

Later, we had gotten into a lot of battles, and had won and lost some. We, of course, lost the latter ones, because we were so exhausted. Well, by now, we were in the Pokemon center, and were in the healing machines, regaining our strength from all the fights we were in. Soon, we were all better, and heading out to the hotel Sally had bought a room at. However, something caught my eye, on the TV, and I floated towards it to get a better look. This was not unnoticed by the others, and they doubled back to see what I was interested in. however, what I saw, none of them would have known why I was acting strange. I concentrated, and used the gas around me to turn up the volume with the dial. It showed a reporter at a hospital with a trainer in a hospital bed, hooked up to strange machinery. "I am here at the Lilycove hospital," said the reprter, "where a body was discovered in the forest between Lilycove and Fortree City. It was discovered by a Pokemon Ranger, and quickly brought here. The shocking thing is, the boy is still alive. He is in a coma-like state, not responding to anything. Doctors are struggling to find out what is wrong, but are having no breakthroughs. The boy's attire suggest he is a trainer, but ismissing his Pokeballs and Pokemon. Here is the boy now." The camera zoomed in, and made me horrified. It made me so depressed that I actually phased through the wall, and zoomed towards the forest, not stopping for anything. They would not have known that the boy was me.


	7. Chapter 7

Well, this is one of my favorite chapters. When I thought up this scene a while ago, it had a lot more action, but I think that this is more realistic to the real world, so I changed it a bit. Hope you like this chapter as much as I do! Gastly FTW! Oh, and I'm pretty sure there's no grammar errors like unended sentences, so you can't criticize on it. I win! Seriously, though, i appreciate pointing it out, but one person saying it is enough.

* * *

My New Life

Chapter 7

I was in a tree, crying my eyes out. I was sitting on a branch, using the gas around me to grab onto the branch. The tree was tall enough so that anyone on the ground wouldn't be able to find me unless they were looking extra hard. Unfortunately for me, they were. At least, one of them was. I heard something and turned to the left, seeing Ginger floating up to me. She looked concerned, and it made sense, seeing as I'd spontaneously ran off. "There you are, Geist. Why did you run off like that?" I didn't look at her, as I said, "No reason." "Tauros crap. No one runs away crying without a reason. Now what was it?" I didn't answer. "Come on, answer me. I want to know why you-" I suddenly turned towards her, looking pissed off. "You want to know why I ran off?! Fine! You know that human that was being talked about on the TV?!" Ginger nodded, surprised by my sudden outburst. "Well, it was me, okay?! I was the human!" She looked at me like I was crazy. "Don't be silly. You can't be a human you're a Gast-" "It was because of a freaking Shedinja! I looked in his back, lost my soul, and somehow became a Gastly! And not to mention the fact that I was captured soon after I lost the closest thing I had to a mother after becoming a Pokemon! So yeah, you can see why I'd be a little upset; especially considering my human body is still technically alive! So just leave me alone!" I then sat back down, staring out across the forest. Ginger was extremely shocked. She hadn't expected an outburst like that. "Come on, Geist. Let's go back to the-" She didn't finish, as I turned to her, charging up an attack. "My name's not Geist. It's Greg!" As he shouted his name, he fired a Night Shade at Ginger, knocking her to the end of the branch. She looked at him, eyes watering. She then burst out crying, and floated off somewhere.

As I looked over the forest, I couldn't help but feel bad after what I had just done. Ginger was the one who was always nice to me, no matter what. Even though she didn't talk to me much, she would help me out if I needed it. Even when she helped capture me, she apologized. What I did wasn't right, and I was going to stop moping and get up. He needed to apologize to her. Suddenly, he heard a scream, one that matched Ginger's voice. He hurriedly followed the direction it came from, and once he got there, he hid in the trees to view the situation. Ginger was on the ground, crying, with bruises on her. I didn't realize why she had bruises until I saw who was attacking her. A Crawdaunt, a Sableye, and a Honchkrow. They were closing in on her, smiling evilly. "Come on, girly. Show us that Thunderpunch we've heard so much about," said the Crawdaunt. "Gladly," I said, as I burst forth from the trees and scored a direct hit on the Crawdaunt's face with a Thunderpunch.

Everyone, including Ginger, was shocked at my entrance except the Crawdaunt, who rushed at me with a Night Slash. I merely dodged, using Lick to paralyze him. The other two, who'd gotten over the shock, were now mad and rushing at me, both using Dark Pulse. I dodged the beams of rings, and used Night Shade on the Honchkrow, who was blown back. The Sableye grinned, and rushed at me, slashing me with Shadow Claw. I screamed out in pain, but managed to spin and slug him in the face with a Thunderpunch, sending him back. By now, the Crawdaunt had gotten over it's paralysis, and slammed me on the head with a Crabhammer. I was knocked to the floor, but dodged a second Crabhammer aimed at my head. I then fired a Night Shade, sending him into a tree. The Honchkrow started racing towards me, using Aerial Ace. I fired Hypnosis at it, making it fall asleep, even though it kept going. I dodged out of the way, just in time for it to slam in the Crawdaunt, effectively knocking them both out. I laughed, but it was short lived, as a Night Shade from the Sableye hit me. It then hit me with a Dark Pulse. It fired a second one, but I had enough energy to fire a Night Shade. They were locked in a struggle against each other, but I put as much energy as I could into it, and managed to miraculously beat it, as both the Dark Pulse and Night Shade slammed into him, knocking him to the ground. A good Thunderpunch to the head made it stay down.

I then floated over towards Ginger, who was still looking shocked. "Are you okay, Ginger," I asked. "I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I hope you can forgive me." She blinked a bit, then smiled and did the most unexpected thing I could ever expect. She kissed me, on the lips (that is, if I even have lips). She just did it out of the blue. I couldn't believe it. I could only stare as she kissed me. She eventually ended the kiss and said, "I forgive you, yes I'm fine, and thank you for saving me. She then used the gas surrounding her to pull me into a hug. She ended that as well, and said, "Come on. The others are all worried." She floated off, me following her. I was only vaguely aware of it, though, as I was still stuck in my staring face from when she kissed me.

The three Pokemon lay there, totally beaten. Nemuri decided to teleport in the middle of the battlefield. Even he looked shocked. Even though these three were some of the top in the middle class of fighters of the clan, one Gastly defeated them. And he'd heard the little outburst he'd had earlier. A human! And now a Gastly! He wondered if Nobody was the Shedinja that he'd talked about. He'd find out later. And as much as Luke would want to hear about that, Nemuri couldn't tell him right away. No, there'd be no telling what Luke would do if he found out the Gastly had once been human. Besides, Nemuri had been looking for someone that was a strong fighter. And it seemed that, with time, this Gastly could fit the bill quite nicely. He turned to the Honchkrow, who was now barely conscious. Nemuri walked over to them and leaned down to face it. "You know what Master Luke will most likely do since you lost." The Honchkrow looked fearful, knowing the punishment for not only going of on his own, but losing as well. Nemuri didn't make a change in his face or voice as he said, "I wonder if Rapier will get a good workout with three opponents at once." Nemuri then brought the unconscious Sableye over to the other two, and teleported them back to the clan.


	8. Chapter 8

My New Life

Chapter 8

A few days had passed since I saved Ginger, and I was still in shock at the fact she kissed me. In fact, my face hadn't changed at all during that time. I was just floating with the rest of the group, vaguely aware of everything that was going on around me. Ginger looked back at me, worried. '_Maybe I shouldn't have given him that kiss,_' thought Ginger. '_He's been out of it ever since I gave it to him._' I myself was thinking back to the first kiss I'd ever gotten. It was from my old rival/girlfriend, Alicia. After my parents died in a fire when I was 13, she was the one who gave me comfort. We were the same age, and she was my neighbor. We were both the same age, and she was very pretty. She had green eyes that sparkled like emeralds, and her hair was as black and shiny as obsidian. She had a few freckles, but not too many. In our childhood we hated each other so much, we couldn't stand each other and got into fights a lot, both verbal and physical. Around when my parents died, though, everything changed. She saw I was in pain, and comforted me. It was when she gave me my first kiss that we became a couple. I wonder how she took my "death".

As we walked, we came to a lake. There was a man there with a fishing pole. He noticed us coming and said, "Hello there. I was wondering if you'd like to have a battle with me. The Pokemon aren't biting at the moment." The guy looked to be in his 50s. He had graying hair, and thick eyebrows. Sally said, "Sure mister. I'll have a battle with you." "Great," said the fisherman. "Hope you don't mind if I go first. Go, Slowpoke!" He hurled his Pokeball, and out came a Pokemon that looked like a pink hippo with a long tail. "Slooooowww…" it said, seemingly not that attentive. Sally smirked. "Go, Shi!" She let out Shi, and he looked like the exact opposite of the Slowpoke, ready and attentive. I finally got out of my trance, and settled down to watch the battle. Ginger looked at me, and sighed. '_Finally, he's out of the trance. If I had known it would take a good battle to snap him out of it, I would have started one a long time ago.'_ "Shi, dive at it, and use Fury Cutter!" Shi quickly zoomed in, and slashed it, but it didn't even flinch. "Again, Shi!" He sped up, and zoomed behind the Slowpoke, and slashed it's tail. However, something completely unexpected happened. "Slowpoke," said the fisherman, "use Grass Knot!" Normally, Slowpoke aren't very fast, and a Ninjask could easily escape. However, the look this Slowpoke gave Shi was shocking: it looked pissed. The Slowpoke concentrated, and the grass elongated and wrapped itself around Shi's arms, and pinned him to the ground. "My Slowpoke doesn't like it when it's tail is hit," said the fisherman. "Slowpoke, Flamethrower!" Not hesitating, which is unlike a Slowpoke, it let out a stream of fire from its mouth, hitting Shi in the face. "Shi, quick! Use Double Team!" Shi split into many copies of himself and escaped its bindings, as well as the Flamethrower. "Quick, Slowpoke! Use Surf to wash him away!" Slowpoke jumped into the water, and quickly came out, riding a wave that splashed the field, getting everyone wet, except for Shi, who quickly flew high above the wave. However, the Double Team wasn't so lucky. He dived down, and quickly did an X-Scissor, right in the Slowpoke's face, knocking it out.

The fisherman returned his Slowpoke and sent out his next Pokemon: a Dratini. "Where'd you get a Dratini?!" Sally was thoroughly shocked at this. She hadn't expected to see a Pokemon like a Dratini this early into her journey. "I've gone around the regions a lot," said the fisherman. "I got this guy on my last trip into the Kanto region. Now, let's see you take it down. Dratini, Thunderwave!" The Dratini let loose a small bolt of lightning that came into contact with Shi's wing, paralyzing him. He tried to move, but to no avail. "Dratini, Aqua Tail!" The serpent's tail glowed blue and smacked into Shi, effectively knocking him out. Sally returned Shi and sent out Kit. She growled at the Dratini, who narrowed its eyes at Kit, since it technically didn't have a mouth. Kit rushed at the Dratini, using a Quick Attack, but the Dratini easily dodged it and used Slam, hitting her with its tail. I learned something new in this battle: Pokemon without mouths could in fact speak. The Dratini proved this, as it said, "Foolish fire-type! You are no match for the power of a dragon type!" Kit groaned. "Just what I needed. A typist little serpent." Suddenly, Kit's eyes glowed, and shot a strange beam at Dratini. After it hit, it didn't seem to do a thing. However, Kit rushed at the serpent with another Quick Attack, but this time, it hit. The Dratini tried to hit Kit, but it attacked to its side, nowhere near Kit. Kit continued to use Quick Attacks, while the Dratini continued to attack, but always missing. Eventually, Kit hit it with an Ember, leaving a black mark on it. She burned him! This match was as good as done. The Dratini shook it's head and looked at the burn. However, I forgot something about Dratini: their ability. The little serpent started twitching, and soon, a skin slid off of it, just like an Ekans. The burn was on the old skin, while the new skin didn't have a blemish on it, even though it still had the damage from before. "That's it," shrieked the Dratini. "I will not lose against a lowly fire type!" The tips of it's ears suddenly started crackling with electricity, and then a thin electric beam from both ears connected, then forming a slightly more powerful electric beam to shoot at Kit, which unfortunately hit her. She started twitching every so often, and could barely move. She was hit with a Thunderwave! It's tail then glowed with an Aqua Tail, slamming into Kit and knocking her to the side. Kit got back up, but she was barely conscious. The Dratini's snout charged up, and draconic flames were coming from within. It was getting ready for a Dragon Rage. Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, one of the tail tips, which was colored white, started glowing. Kit suddenly started shivering, and a white orb started forming in her mouth. Soon, it fired, sending white tendril-like beams shooting at the Dratini. Completely off guard, it was hit by an Ice Beam, effectively freezing it in a block of ice, and knocking it out. Kit, who couldn't handle the strain of the battle any longer, collapsed into unconsciousness. The fisherman, returning his Dratini, asked, "How does your Vulpix know Ice Beam?" Sally slowly shook her head, returning Kit. "I have no idea." I suddenly heard something, like a thud, and looked around. Seeing nothing that could have served to be the source of then noise, turned back to watch the rest of the battle.

Nemuri was shocked. He normally never got shocked. He got surprised, but not shocked. Somehow, he felt he would be getting shocked a good number of times in the near future. He was so shocked that he actually hit the ground when he fell out of the tree. Normally, he teleported either to the ground or back into the tree, but he couldn't believe what he just saw. There was no way he could tell Luke this until he got some information to see if his thoughts were right. One thought rang through Nemuri's head: was this Vulpix a reincarnation?


End file.
